mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 312 - Gamera vs Guiron
The Movie Synopsis When nasty children-eating aliens plot to invade Earth, it's up to Gamera to save the day. http://www.allmovie.com/cg/avg.dll?p=avg&sql=1:19178 Information See Episode K08 This version of the film includes the deleted scene from the ADV DVD release, as well as different dubbing. The deleted scene showed Guiron cutting of Gaios' head. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Crow and Tom Servo play school lunch with real food. Servo is embarressed by a note from his mom. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Joel creates a collapsable garbage can for campers; his idea for a collapsable port-a-potty meets with less acclaim. The Mads get turned on by sexy Rorschach centerfolds. Segment Two: Joel and the Bots sing their own English version of the Gamera song from the movie. Segment Three: Joel cuts Crow in half with Tom, who is dressed like Guiron. Segment Four: A long and meandering sketch about the life of Richard Burton, based on the fact that the American kid in the movie vaguely resembles him. Segment Five: A "Japanese" version of the Gamera song, followed by the Mads enjoying tales and songs from Michael Feinstein. Stinger: "What a monster!" Other Notes Guest Stars *''Michael Feinstein'': Michael J. Nelson Miscellanea *'Unusual credits': The instrumental version of Michael Feinstein's version of the Gamera theme is played instead of "Mighty Science Theater". Obscure References *''"Dr. Shiksa?"'' "Shiksa" is a Yiddish word referring to a non-Jewish woman. *''"Am I not Mom...or are we Devo?"'' A reference to Devo's debut album, "Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!" *''"Spin Art! By Ohio Art!"'' Spin Art was a children's toy that allowed kids to splash paint on a spinning canvas, creating works of art and occasionally a big mess. *''"That's no ordinary rabbit! Look at the bones!".'' A reference to Tim the Enchanter from the comedy classic Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *''"Brother! There's far too many of us dying!"'' A reference to the Marvin Gaye song "What's Going On?" *''"Wait, I said 'lunch', not 'launch'!"'' A quote from the opening sequence of the Sid and Marty Krofft TV show Far Out Space Nuts. *''"Welcome to General Cinemas. Please dispose of trash."'' Refers to an announcement shown at the General Cinemas chain that featured popcorn and candy flying through space, much like the asteriods in the shot. *''"Mother!" "I just killed a man!"'' A reference to the Queen song "Bohemian Rhapsody". *''"I'll show her. I'm gonna grow up to break up the Beatles!"'' A reference to Yoko Ono and rumors that her and John Lennon's relationship led to the band's break-up. *''"Looks like a set from 'Brazil'!"'' Brazil was a 1985 science fiction film directed by Terry Gilliam. *''"Yeah, it used to be called *Old* Jack City!"'' A reference to the 1991 movie New Jack City. *''"Like a good neighbor, Gamera is there!"'' A parody of an advertising jingle for the State Farm insurance company. *''"Weasels ripped my flesh! Rizzz!"'' The title of an album by Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention. *''"You look kinda like Henry!"'' Henry is a long-running comic strip about a young boy who doesn't appear to have any hair. *''"Suddenly, it's 'Gray Lady Down'!"'' Gray Lady Down was a 1978 disaster movie starring Charlton Heston. *''"The Invaders! In color."'' The Invaders was a short-lived sci-fi TV series from the late 1960s. *''"Just like a dago. Bringing a knife to a gunfight!"'' Servo is imitating Sean Connery in The Untouchables. *''"Why don't you just f-f-fade away?"'' Crow is quoting the Who song "My Generation". Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 3